Emulsion aggregation (EA) toner particles may comprise polyester resins, which resins are used to make polymer particles, where the particles are aggregated to form structures of a desired shape and size, followed by the coalescence of the aggregated particles, for example, at an elevated temperature. The components incorporated into the toner shape the characteristics of the final toner particles. For example, a colorant may be added, a wax may be added to provide release from a fuser roll, and a binder resin may be added to provide a low minimum fusing temperature (MFT). Another toner property which may be controlled by the components of the EA toner particles is fused image gloss. Examples of teachings of materials and methods for making EA toner include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,654; 5,344,738; 5,346,797; 5,496,676; 5,501,935; 5,747,215; 5,840,462; 5,869,215; 6,828,073; 6,890,696; 6,936,396; 7,037,633; 7,049,042; 7,160,661; 7,179,575; 7,186,494; 7,217,484; 7,767,376; 7,829,253; 7,858,285; and 7,862,971, the disclosure of each of which hereby is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
With an increased focus on the environment and health, there is an interest and/or a need to find suitable reagent replacements to reduce health risks and reliance on petroleum-based reagents associated with toner production and use. It is desirable, then, to employ toner that has a lower negative impact on the environment and health.